Tanabata: An IchiRuki Love
by Iamdeathberry
Summary: IchiRuki one-shot. A declaration of LOVE between Black Sun and White Moon.


_I was bored so I decided to write a one-shot._

_This one came on my mind when I was at IchiRuki FC at . This discussion was so long ago that I barely remember the story. I know some of you already heard of it or read it somewhere._

_You may have heard about the Qi Xi legend in China or in Japan known as Tanabata legend. It tells the love story of the Princess and the Cowherder (I think). The other people in IchiRuki FC compare it to Ichigo and Rukia. Actually, there are three versions of the tale. The original is from China (Qi Xi), the other is from Japan (Tanabata) and the last is from Korea (Forgot the title)._

_So, Japanese people celebrate it every seventh day of the seventh month. How the hell they celebrate when two lovers are separated? Weird._

_Many IchiHime suckers forces IchiRuki rockers that it's similar to Ichigo and they're big-boobed bitch. Well, it wasn't, to tell you the truth. The Chinese version totally fits the IchiRuki craziness so I'm going to show it here. _

_So, do your thing and read on. If you want to know a clearer storytelling, go to wikpedia._

_Thanks!_

_Iamdeathberry_

XxxX

Tanabata: An IchiRuki Love

Today was August Seven. Seventh day of the Seventh month.

It's also today the festival of Tanabata and…

Ichigo doesn't give damn!

Right now, Rukia was being held hostage by his sisters, Yuzu and Karin. They were planning to dress her nice and beautiful since that: one, it's because it's a festival of lovers and they're trying to match her and Ichigo up; and two, since that his father inisisted.

Ever since that morning, Isshin kept blabbering and spouting out, again and again, the story of the Tanabata. He doesn't believe in the Japanese side because it was too tragic so he goes for the Chinese adaptation, the happier side of the story or so he says.

Ichigo knows about this stupid festival. He knows the story and everything about it. Also many girls in his class invited him to go out with them which he declined and told them he doesn't date.

If he doesn't date, well, he might go to the festival with his family and that annoying midget.

So, he's at his room and getting ready. Because that Ichigo's crazy family is so ecstatic at festivals, they decided to wear yukata, an informal Japanese kimono. Summer is near so they don't want to wear anything ambitious.

Then, he felt a poke at the back of his head.

"Oi." A stunning voice called.

He turned around to scream at the midget but taken aback when he saw what she looked like.

Rukia wore a magnificent violet yukata that stood out her eyes. The ensemble had the design of sakura flowers and petals. She also had this hair ornament that brought up her hair at the back, making her face more noticeable. Of course, that stray bang in front of her face was still there.

In Ichigo's calculation: simple yet elegant.

"_Did I just think of that?" _he thought. He didn't notice that he was still staring at Rukia's figure.

Ruki got annoyed and slapped him across the face.

"What the hell?!" he screamed at her.

"Well, you look like a fish drowning with that look of yours." She reasoned. "And… you're also staring at me like I'm some food that you wanted to eat."

"You never looked so stupid." He muttered.

"What did you say?!" Rukia said in outburst. She quickly recovered and looked at him mischievously.

"What?" Ichigo said as he saw her facial expression.

"You're lying." She smiled. "You like how I look."

"Like hell no." he denied. "You look like a dehydrated eggplant in that yukata of yours."

He laughed then earned a smack in his head due to his remark. Rukia was still angry.

Then, Isshin suddenly came out wearing also a yukata along with his sisters.

"Come on now, children!" he shouted ecstatically. "It's almost six. We have to go!"

When they were about to get out, Isshin noticed Rukia's attire.

"My, my Rukia-chan!" he shouted. "You look great!"

Rukia blushed and bowed thankfully. "Thanks, Uncle."

"Rukia." He sighed as he put an arm around her. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me daddy? Since that you are Ichigo's future wife, you should get used to calling me that way."

Ichigo heard it and elbowed his dad's head. "Ouch!" he grunted.

"Shut up." Ichigo muttered and brushed up a wrinkled part of his yukata.

"Ne, Ichigo?" Rukia asked, letting his father and the girls walk ahead of them. "What's Tanabata, anyway? And why do I have to dress like this?"

Ichigo sighed. "It's a festival about two lovers but they were separated by the girl's father because of his jealousy towards her new lover. Besides from that, he was also the one who brought together them both. In the Japanese side, that is."

"Why your dad does kept telling me that it wasn't the original story?" she asked, slightly confused. "I heard all the girls in class it was the real story."

"Dad doesn't believe in the Japanese side of the legend." Ichigo continued. "He believes in the Chinese version of it. He says it was the original. He convinced my sisters, though."

"What about you?"

"I don't care about it." he said flatly. "You can make me come in any festivals but not this kind of festival that concerns about love."

Rukia huffed. "You're so dense. So tell me the story. The Chinese version, that is."

"It's a long story, Rukia."

"Well, we have a long walk to the festival and you can summarize and get to the point." She suggested.

"Okay." Ichigo sighed. He only agrees because if he doesn't tell her, she will beat him up.

"I don't know it well, so try to keep up." He said.

Rukia nodded.

"There is this certain Niulang." He started. "He's a simple farmer. One day, he crossed on a lake where a goddess named Zhinu, was taking a bath. She uses this magical robe so she can travel to the earth and go back to heaven, where she came from. Encouraged by his mischievous friend ox, he stole her clothes. So Zhinu looks for them and he asked Niulang to help her. She didn't know that he was the one who stole her clothes. They look for it and Zhinu lived at his house. As the days go by, they fell in love with each other."

"They were happy together and even had children." Ichigo continued. "Then, one day, the God of heaven found out that his daughter married a mere mortal. So, he takes her back to heaven and Niulang was upset about that. Zhinu was never allowed to her husband and their children. Every day, Zhinu, also known as weaver girl, weaves the clouds as Nuilang watches her from afar. They were separated by a river the God of heaven made. This 'river' they call is the Milky Way. Yet, luck was still on their side, 

when magpies, you know, birds, took pity on the lovers and once a year, they make a bridge so Niulang and Zhinu can meet. But only on the seventh night of the seventh moon."

"Oooh." Rukia murmured appreciatively, completely fascinated.

"That's why Tanabata is always celebrated every night." He added.

"That's really… amazing yet tragic." She concluded.

"I hate stuff like that." He muttered. "Tragic love stories."

"Yet you read Shakespeare's works?" she asked sarcastically.

(_A/N: Truth is, I really love Shakespeare!_)

Afterward, they arrived at the festival and Rukia got really excited.

"Wow!" she exclaimed as she saw the big lanterns around the shops and stores. She ran to one of them and Ichigo wasn't surprised, she ran into the Chappy Store.

Ichigo followed her and told his dad that they'll see them later.

"Don't mess up son!" he shouted in the crowd.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"Your date with Rukia-chan!" he answered.

He sighed and completely ignored his father's statement and goes after Rukia. When he entered the shop, he felt gayish. He was a guy and being in a girly store affected him big time.

A lot of people, mostly girls, were there. He looked around for the sight of the midget and in success, he found her.

"Oi! Ichigo!" Rukia called.

Ichigo turned around and saw her hugging a Chappy plush that was the same size as hers.

"Buy this for me!" she demanded while jumping up and down and walking to him.

"Oh hell no!" Ichigo said. "Why would I but it for you?!"

"Please Ichigo!"

He sighed and looked at the tag. He can afford it but there is no way he's going to buy this for her! People may think that she is his girlfriend or something.

"No, Rukia." He said flatly. He turns around and gestured at Rukia to come with him. Then he suddenly noticed that Rukia wasn't budging. He turned around to face her and when he saw her, she has this very pitiful yet cute pout.

He sighed again. "Don't try to look so wretched or I swear I will drag you out of here."

Rukia shook her head and moved the plush doll to her side. "No."

"Damn it, Rukia." He said. "Let go of that doll and let's go. I'll just buy you sweets."

He knows she likes sweets but he also thinks that she will still not let go of the doll.

"No."

See?

Ichigo looked at her and sighed again for the third time. She can really drive anyone nuts.

"Give me that." He said.

With trembling fingers, Rukia handed the precious doll to Ichigo. He took it from her and went to the cashier. Rukia's confused look turned into a smile and ran happily behind Ichigo.

"Good evening." The woman greeted. He dumps the doll angrily at the counter, took out his wallet and paid the cashier.

Rukia's smile can tear off her face. She suddenly grabbed Ichigo's arm, held it and pulling it at the same time in happiness. Ichigo couldn't help but smile to her reaction.

The cashier also saw what she was doing. She smiled at Ichigo. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Ichigo clutched his forehead. He knew this was coming. "Hell no!"

She smiled again. "Well, maybe someday both of you will. I can see that you are so familiar with each other."

Is she psychic?

She puts the doll inside the plastic bag but Rukia told her don't.

"I'll carry it." she said happily. "At least I'll save the world from pollution."

What the hell is she talking about now?

They left the store and Rukia can't stop ogling at her doll and thanked Ichigo for so many times he lost count. She even talked to the doll!

"Chappy," she called as they walked around the streets. "Let's thank the gods Ichigo bought you for me!"

"Shut it Rukia if you don't want to see your Chappy turn into shreds of cotton." He said.

"You are so mean!" she said as she stuck her tongue to him.

If things couldn't get any worse, Ichigo saw Ishida along with Orihime and the other guys from the class. He suddenly pulled Rukia by the arm and ran to the side alley.

"What is it, Ichigo?" she asked beside him.

"Ssh. Ishida and the others." He said.

"Come on! Let's join them!" she said as she ran out again to the streets.

"Hi guys!" she greeted.

"Kuchik-san!" Orihime shouted. "Good to see you here!"

"Me too!" she said happily and kept the chappy doll beside her.

"Did you come here alone?" Keigo asked and Ichigo cursed the demon lord for Keigo being here at the same time.

"Anyway, Kuchiki-san," Mizuiro said. "You look great in your yukata!"

Rukia smiled at the others. Ishida, Orihime, Keigo and Mizuiro weren't just the people there. Chad, Tatsuki, Mahana, Michiru, Ryou and Chizuru were there also.

"Thanks, Mizuiro-kun." She said. "Keigo-kun, I'm not along. Ichigo is with me."

"What?!" They all said together.

With that, Ichigo ran out into the street and puts a hand on her mouth to keep her from spilling any more things that they will think that they're dating or something.

"Hey!" he said trying to be calm.

"Oh, Ichigo!" Keigo said.

Rukia's voice was muffled and elbowed Ichigo in his gut and released her from his hold.

"Damn it, woman!" he said.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" she shouted at him, panting.

"Wait." Tatsuki interrupted. Ichigo and Rukia looked at her. "Are you guys dating? Did we interrupt something?"

"Oh hell no!" Ichigo said.

"No we aren't, Tatsuki!" Rukia defended. "Ichigo's dad just invited me to come with them."

"Then where's Kurosaki-san?" Ishida asked.

"Are you asking for death, four eyes?" Ichigo asked, glaring at him.

"Come on now, Kurosaki." He said. "Just don't deny that you and Rukia aren't dating. Who are we not to suspect anything but here you are, both of you, walking together at a festival like this. Especially this happening is considered to be a lovers' festival."

"Do you want me to cut that tongue of yours, Ishida?" Rukia asked threateningly.

"What a cute doll, Rukia-chan!" Michiru noticed. "That's the latest Chappy Doll ever! Who bought it for you?"

"Um," Rukia said. "Ichigo did."

Ichigo losses all hope.

The group squealed in front of them. Well, except Ishida because he smiled and Chad who snickered a little.

"See?" Keigo said. "You guys are dating!"

"Wow!" Orihime said. "Kurosaki-kun bought it for you?!"

Rukia just smiled. "Uh… yeah but we're just friends really! It's just a friendly gift! Honest!"

Then, Ichigo had enough.

"ENOUGH!!" he shouted causing the people around him stare at him. Without any more time to waste, he grabs Rukia's wrist and pulled her away from the group.

Ishida and the others stared at the retreating two.

"They're good at hiding things." Tatsuki said.

"Except Ichigo." Ishida disagreed.

"He totally digs her." Mizuiro agreed. "If he's so embarrassed, he should have just left Rukia alone. Instead, he drags her along with him like some garbage bag."

Some of them laughed except Inoue.

"I think everything will change from now on." She said.

Everyone looked at her confused.

XxxX

"Hey, Ichigo! Let go!" Rukia shouted at him, trying to escape from his grasp.

He had been pulling her until they arrived at the riverside where Ichigo's mom died. He continued pulling her when he just lets go and gestured to her to sit with him at the grass.

"Shouldn't we go back at the festival?" Rukia replied with a question. "Your dad might be looking for us."

Ichigo didn't answer her and was staring from far away.

"Ichigo?" she called.

"Can you…" he said then sighed. "Will you stay with me in a few minutes? After that we can go back."

Rukia bit her lip and nodded. She sits down beside him and looks at his face. He looks confused about something.

Then something snapped in her mind. The tanabata legend.

"_Yeah."_ She thought. _"It's like me and Ichigo."_ she smiles at the thought. _"I remembered that night when I gave my powers to him to save his family from that wretched hollow. It was like when Niulang stole Zhinu's robes from her. Then when she asks for his help to find it…" she laughed silently as she remembered when she knocked out Ichigo's soul from his body since he wouldn't want to help her in her hollow duties. "And the God of heaven, reminds me of Nii-sama. He took me away from Ichigo and decided that we should never see each other again. Soul Society was the river that was supposed to separate us. The only difference there is, is that me and Ichigo are still here, never to be alone with each other again."_

"_Well, everything was almost the same." _She agreed. _"Except for the part where me and Ichigo are not… in love with each other. I love him, that's the truth. He means the whole world to me, yes. He was selfless, foolishly noble and he will do everything for the sake of his friends. It kinda saddens me when I think about that he saved me from Soukyoku because I'm… just… a… friend…"_

Ichigo finally looks at his side and glances at Rukia. Her face held the expression of a sad one.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Rukia nodded.

"Um… Rukia?" he asked.

She looks up at him. "Yes?"

He couldn't help but asking. "Don't smack me or anything okay? Are you in love with Renji?"

Her eyes widened as she hears her question. She suddenly smiled. "What made you ask that?"

Ichigo's cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "Well, I was just curious."

"If you want an answer, well, no." she admitted. "Renji's just a friend nothing else."

Ichigo hardly believed her.

"What about you?" she asks. "Is there something between you and Orihime?"

"WHAT?!" Ichigo asked unbelievably. "Of course not. I barely knew her anyway."

Rukia's head bowed down and slightly smiled.

"So, do you like somebody?" he asked.

"Why are you bringing this up, really?" she asked.

"Just answer the question, midget." He retorts impatiently.

Rukia sighed. "Yeah. A lot."

Ichigo's eyes distraught for a moment, thinking that Rukia finally found someone that she likes.

"_I love her. I really love her. But how can I now? Since she already likes somebody else?"_ he thought. _"She was my everything and… curse that moron or whoever he was. Stealing somebody's girl is crime! I had Rukia first and how dare he dip his freakin' soul to her… damn you Renji or if not, whoever you are."_

Well, since that her heart was already taken, he finally decided to tell her how he really feels about her.

"Rukia…"

Before he can continue, she interrupted him. "You know I already found the 'Niulang' of my life." She declared happily.

Ichigo looked distraught again and looked down. "Well, he's one lucky guy."

Rukia looked at him confused. "What did you say?"

"Rukia." He started again and regretted that this wasn't the time to tell her everything. But as long as he keeps it inside of him, the thing that made him sick every time Rukia was near him or even touches him, he will surely die.

_Love._

"This is so going to be hard for me to say." He said. He looks deeply into her eyes and she was slightly scared in Ichigo's actions since this afternoon. "Well, if I don't say, it'll probably kill me. So, I have to say it now. Can you be quiet for a matter of minutes?"

Rukia nodded absentmindedly, still confused on what was Ichigo is saying.

"Rukia." He said again. "I love you."

Rukia's eyes widened and her mouth gaping open.

"Care to say that a little clearer?" she mutters.

Ichigo smacked his head. "I love you, Rukia." He says again. "But you know, when I say that, it wasn't really said how much I really love you, like those words were really not enough…"

Rukia stared at him. She was a little preoccupied on the outside yet happy and excited in the inside. Ichigo confessed to her. He told he love her. As in, really love her.

Ichigo smiled. "It doesn't matter anyway since someone already took your heart but Rukia let me tell you, I'll wait for you. As long as you like, as long as I am breathing and alive, I will wait forever for you. At any time that person you like died or if he fails to love you like you deserve, just shout my name and I'm ready to replace him in your heart. I know you will tell me you're not the only girl in this world well; I don't give shit about that. _You're the only girl for me_, Rukia. The only one I can love and spend the whole eternity together."

Rukia bit her lip. She couldn't admit it, but that was one hell of a confession. It made her shiver all over.

"Ichi…" she whispered as she reached her hand up to him. Ichigo stood up, trying with all his strength to leave without her in his life, but before he can walk, Rukia grabbed the sleeve of his yukata.

He saw Rukia stood up and walked close to him.

"It's okay, Rukia." He said as he saw she was going to apologize to him for choosing someone else over him. "You made your choi –"

He quickly shuts up when Rukia grabbed the front of his clothes and pulled his face to hers.

"You talk too much," She smirked. She held the sides of his cheeks and added, "_Niulang_."

She stood in her tiptoes and kissed him fully on the lips. Ichigo's eyes widened at her action and within minutes, after registering in his mind what the hell was happening, he kissed her back enthusiastically than hers. Rukia silently moaned at the increase of intensity of the kiss and Ichigo pulled her closer to his chest and putting his arms around her, nearly pulling her up to him.

After a few minutes of silent moans and French kissing action, they both let go of each other's lips and panted for air.

"I think… I'm going to faint…" Rukia whispered as she leaned against Ichigo. He just smirked at her.

"Stupid _Zhinu_…" He muttered then using the tips of his finger, he tipped her chin up. "Hey. Aren't you going to say something to me?"

"The kiss says it all, right?" she smiled at him.

"It's nice to hear it coming straight from your mouth." He reasoned while pouting.

"You suck at acting." She mused and while her arms were around his neck (he's lifting her up slightly), she leans her head at the bottom of his neck.

"I love you, Ichigo." she added, giving in to his request.

"Love you, too, Rukia." He concluded.

Later that night, while walking at the crowded streets, Ichigo and Rukia held hands. She's still clutching her Chappy doll and kissed his cheek in thanks. Ichigo flushed as people saw what Rukia did.

Well, that wouldn't be a problem.

From now on, he has to get used to their romantic antics.

XxxxX

_Crappy or not?_

_Well, say it all at your reviews!_


End file.
